A world of drinks
by Tanted-Tea-Water
Summary: All England wanted was a nice fancy party but what happens when everyone brings their national drinks.Rated M just too be safe. Drunk Everyone even Sealand


**This was just a quick story i wrote before i fell asleep. England wants too throw a fancy party, with nice conversation and fancy drinks but everyone else has other plans for the night.**

* * *

><p><em>A party. A well structured and well mannered party. Ladies would wear dresses and Men in suits. A few high society drinks. Was all Arthur wanted from the night. Why was nothing ever as he wanted<em>

Arthur smiled at himself in the mirror as he buttoned up his black waist coat. He had been planning this get together for a month now and it was finally the night.

He invited exactly 22 people, not wanting his house too be too packed. This party is too improve nations relations. He was buzzing with excitement; he had planned the night perfectly.

'God save the queen' buzzed from his cell phone in his pocket.  
><em>Teh Hero<em>  
><em>Sup dawg! So cited bout ur partay 2nite! Ima get so smashed!<em>  
><em>8:33pm<em>  
>He sighed; this was his only problem. He couldn't just leave America out of the party but he didn't want his ex-colony getting drunk and then passing out. It would embarrass himself and everyone who knew him.<br>_Eyebrows_  
><em>Please Alfred, don't drink too much. It's not a partaay'. It is a party with low stimulating music and classy drinks; not some teenage parents aren't home party.<em>  
><em>8; 39pm<em>

He shoved his phone back in his pocket._ 'Damn it Alfred'_ he groaned internally and walked out of his room into the living room. He pushed the coffee table up against the wall to block people from going into his room. He quickly scanned his eyes over the room, everything seemed perfectly in place. Classical music quietly stimulated the room and the lights were set of the dimmest setting. A few candles were place around the large living room. Every thing was in order. He didn't wanted Alfred messing up everything too much; a little bit of mess was excepted but not too much.

His heart leaped as he heard a gentle tap on the door followed by muffled arguing then a louder bang. He jumped too his feet and bounded down the hall too the door and opened it. He couldn't contain a smiled as his first guests arrived.  
>Italy and Germany stood outside in the door way.<br>"Guten abends Arthur..." Germany held out his hand and shook Arthur's with a firm grip. Arthur and Lugwig weren't very close; especially after the war but Germany seemed very socialized and he respected that.  
>"<em>Vee-<em> we brought you some wine!" Italy smiled widely and handed His a bottle of Italian wine.  
>"Thank you... Please do come in..." He moved out of the way too let them in. Italy bounced down the hall; exclaim everything in the old Victorian house was pretty.<p>

A foot slipped in the door as he was closing it. France pushed the door open and waltz into the hall. Wearing a bright purple jacket which screamed _'look at me'_  
>"Allo Arthur..." He passed him some red wine and then continued his seductive walk too the living room.<br>Arthur placed the wines on table in the hall and went to close the door. A very loud obnoxious laugh could be heard down the street; he sighed and banged his head on the door.

"The party is here!" America shouted loudly and barged into the house. He wore a black button up shirt and jeans. It wasn't a suit but it was better than what Arthur expected. Canada quietly walked in and handed Arthur a bottle of pre-made bloody Caesar.  
>He thanked Matthew, Canada smiled; thankful too be noticed.<br>Australia and New Zealand followed in behind Canada.

"G'day Artie!" Australia jumped forward and hugged Arthur tightly; Australia already smelled of Beer but he was only tipsy. Australia stumbled down the hall. "Evening Arthur..." He smiled widely as New Zealand hugged him; he had always had a crush on her.

"Here..." She handed him a bottle of L&P. "Mix it with vodka..." She followed after Australia. He always liked her; she was a lot more sensible than his other colonies.

"Where's the music at?" he heard America shout loudly down the hall; then the fiddling of a radio. He groaned; it was starting.  
>"Hey bro..." Scotland stumbled in; he took a swig of whiskey.<br>"Its invitation only..." He sighed at his brother; he didn't need a notorious drunk here too.  
>"She's gotta nice arse...I Think I'm gonna bone her..." Scotland walked down the hall as if he didn't hear England.<br>England sighed and carried the large amount of liquor into the kitchen. He sighed; considering hiding all the drinks. Loud American music began too boom through the house when America found the right ratio channel. He quickly pour a pint of Guinness; it was going too be a hell of a night.

Prussia, France, Spain, America, Canada and Switzerland stood in a circle. The party had been going on for an hour now and it seemed like a world contest too see who could drink the most. Everyone was acting like they were 16 again and they had too drink as much as they could before there parents got home. They all had shots of a clear liquid in them.

"I can't..." Canada stuttered, he nervously starred at the infamous drink in his hand. Canada wasn't much of a drinker but he had already had 3 beers and 3 shots already.  
>"Come on Canada. One shot of it and you vill have lot of fun..." France encouraged his '<em>little brother<em>'.  
>"Vodka is good, da?..." Russia nudged the normally invisible nation. It was hard too say no to russia.<br>"o-OK..." Canada nodded.

"Here's too awesomeness!" Prussia shouted and they downed the drink. The vodka burned it's way down there throats towards there stomachs. Canada gagged and stumbled backwards towards the window. He spewed out the window into the English garden, They all laughed loudly except France who began too rub his back.

"It 'appens too all of us..." France whispered too his vomiting friend. France held his liquor very well; not showing any signs of being drunk.  
>"Pump up the music!" America screamed and jumped up on the table. He swung a bottle of German beer around. A very drunk Scotland turned the very sexually striper music up.<p>

"I-I see what you did there! Who wants me too get naked?" America screamed, the crowd of people cheered for the nation too take his clothes off.  
>America began to move in very seductive ways, slowly un-buttoning his shirt. He slid the shirt halfway of his shoulder, which elected laughs from the other nations. He let the shirt drop off which he began too swing around like a helicopter.<p>

England sighed at the sight of his ex-colony striping for the other nations; he swore he saw Hungary filming it.  
>He picked up a bottle of empty vodka off the floor. His eyes scanned the room again, Germany and Italy were making out on the couch; he thought that Germany was going too be a responsible one. Netherlands was smoking weed on the floor; he handed the pipe too a reluctant Belgium who took a long drag of the drug.<p>

"Go outside!" he scolded the too who were smoking inside his house.  
>The two stumbled too there feet and walked off.<br>He scooped up the bag of illegal drugs off the floor which was quickly snatched out of his hands by a giggling Prussia.  
>He continued to watch his living room.<br>Canada was slumped out the window while France yelled at him too wake up.

"What's wrong with him?" England placed the empty vodka bottle on the table and tapped Canada's back.  
>A gurgle sound came out of the peaceful nation. "He's 'ad a bit too much too drink" France sighed at him and continued to rub his back.<br>"Ill get him some water..." Britain hurried too the kitchen.

Latvia was passed out on the tiles. Estonia was sitting beside him; making sure he didn't die in his drunken sleep.

England stepped over the sleeping teenager and poured a glass of water for Canada. He clutched the water tightly as he walked back into the living room, a pair off star-spangled boxers fell too the floor in front off him. He stepped over Americas boxers and walked back too Canada.

"Merci..." France began to try to get the ill nation too drink the water.  
>England sat on the couch and ran his hands threw his hair. It had all gone wrong; this party was suppose too be all about international friendship. Not about getting smashed and acting inappropriate; he had his pirate years too act like that.<br>Spain stumbled into the couch; his eyes glazed over.

"Y-you are *hic* se-se...sealands Brother?" Spain leaned forward and rested his head on England's lap. "Yes. Why?" he scooted over; replacing his lap with a couch cushion.

"Cuz...the niño est...be-being sick..." Spain cuddled into the pillow. England gasped; he certainly didn't invite sealand. He quickly stood up but Spain grabbed his hand tightly.

"I-I love Romano..." He said in a whisper. "B-but don't tell anyone!" England pulled out of his grip and began to search for Sealand.

"Don't tell anyone I love Romano!" England could hear Spain screaming at him; he laughed a little at his stupidity. Stupidity was something he was getting used too.

He checked all the rooms and couldn't find sealand anywhere; he was beginning too think that Spain was lying.

In till he walked past the bathroom which was slightly open.

Sealand was slumped over the toilet bowl. Ukraine sat of the edge of the bath and was rubbing his back, his hat was sitting on his lap.  
>Rage raced through Arthur's body and he barged into the bathroom making sealand jump. "What the bloody hell?" Arthur got down in his knees right beside sealand where he could see the damage.<p>

Sealand was deathly pale and he had vomit all up the front side of his sailor uniform.

"I wanted to be a nation..." sealand whimpered and tears flowed down his face. Arthur lowered his head; it was very hard too be angry at someone so innocent.

"I found him like this...Scotland gave his whiskey..." Ukraine said; her infamous tears streaming across her cheeks. Arthur smiled and nodded for her too leave which she quickly did.

"Your a stupid git..." England ruffled his hair with a caring smile; sealand smiled weakly before vomiting again.

"I wanted this party to be cultured and fancy..." Arthurs face was deep in thought.  
>"I was going too ask New Zealand too dance and I was going to make amens with France and Germany...and the world would be happier..." he didn't care of sealand was even listening.<p>

"Why does nothing ever go too plan?" he groaned and looked up as sealand who was sleeping with his face pressed up against the toilet seat. Arthur chuckled and scooped up the tiny man; careful not to touch the vomit.

He carried sealand bridal style towards a spare bedroom and dropped the drunk child on the bed. He removed sealands dirty shirt and pants then wrapped the blanket around him. He closed the door behide him and headed down stairs towards the living room. He looked into the room; his flat screen TV was laying on the floor. Smashed.

He couldn't care anymore; nothing was as he planned they could just add a broken TV into the disappointed mix. He sunk into the couch; sitting on cereal which was spread out throughout the room. He let his head rest back; everything was wrong.

"Hey England..." Switzerland sat next too him. The two weren't exactly friends but they weren't enemies either. "Here..." The trigger happy nation handed him a shot of green liquid.

"Absinthe?" England said in a low voice. He hadn't had 'the green fairy' since the days of piracy and the plague.

"Its right from Neuchatel...you Look like you need something strong..." The normally aggessive country said, he wasn't scowling like usual.

"Thank you..." Athur wrapped a nervous hand around the 75% drink; he watched it carefully. _'Time too let loose Arthur.'_ he told himself.

"Here's too a fancy party" he shouted and downed the burning liquid.  
>Arthur's gentlemen ways left him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I might write another chapter about when they wake up in the morning. <strong>


End file.
